1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brain stimulation electrode line for stimulating deep areas of the brain. The brain stimulation electrode line has an elongated flexible electrode line body on which at least one stimulation electrode is arranged at or near its distal end. This stimulation electrode serves to deliver electric pulses to surrounding body tissue when it is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stimulation of deep areas of the brain is a medical treatment method for treating symptoms of Parkinson's disease, for example. Brain stimulation electrodes for deep brain stimulation (DBS) are usually implanted today by means of neuroradiological planning based on computer tomography and/or magnetic resonance imaging data. The brain stimulation electrode lines may currently be advanced only straight ahead with the help of a stereotactic target yoke. The direction of implantation is determined according to the neuroradiological planning in such a way as to prevent possible injury to intercranial blood vessels.
One disadvantage of this method is the residual risk of intracranial bleeding because the brain may shift with regard to the planned coordinates during implantation.
Another disadvantage of the implantation technique described here is that controllable brain stimulation electrode lines cannot be implanted on the basis thereof because in this case neuroradiological planning cannot be performed in realtime for all implantation feasible pathways with the controllable brain stimulation electrode line.